Siempre estaré junto a tí!
by Alessa
Summary: Nunca debemos olvidar que las personas aunque esten muertas siempre nos cuidarán y pensarán en nosotros, esto le hará saber Gokú a su hijo...


Gohan pasará un día con unas personitas que ayudaran a cambiarle los sentimientos, después de la muerte de su padre. n_n  
  
Orgullosamente hecho por Gakelu. Correo: Gakelu@hotmail.com  
  
Siempre estaré junto a ti...!!!  
  
Estamos a las orillas de un río, un niño alrededor de los 11 años remoja sus pies en el agua...  
  
¿??????: El agua está muy rica...ojalá y estuvieras aquí papá...  
  
De repente se escuchó un grito en el bosque...  
  
¿??????: Pero que fue eso? Iré a investigar....  
  
En eso el niño se levanta y va a ver el origen del grito, al llegar nota a un par de niños que están a punto de ser lastimados por un oso, por lo que corre rápidamente y logra salvarlos, luego observa al oso y le grita...  
  
¿??????: Oye tú!!! No es bueno molestar a los demás y menos a seres indefensos!!!  
  
El oso lo ignora y le lanza un zarpazo.  
  
¿??????: Hey!!! No es bueno atacarme sino te puedo lastimar...(evitándolo)   
  
En eso el oso logra lanzar otro zarpazo y el chico lo detiene, para luego darle un ligero golpe, lo que provoca que el oso salga asustado del lugar.  
  
¿??????: Te advertí que no lo hicieras...Oigan están bien? (volteando a verlos).  
  
Niño: Sí...gracias...eso fue rápido!!!  
  
Niña: Muchas gracias por salvarnos.  
  
¿??????: No hay de que...pero éste no es un sitio para andar jugando...  
  
Niño: Jejeje...Sí pero no te preocupes...  
  
Niña: Así es...nosotros vivimos cerca de aquí.  
  
¿??????: Oh...no sabía que vivía gente por aquí, yo jamás los había visto...  
  
Niño: Si...pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.  
  
¿??????: Vaya y por qué?   
  
Niña: Bueno es que nuestra permanencia está limitada...  
  
¿??????: Limitada?  
  
Niña: Sí pero no importa...cuestión de tiempo...(n_n).  
  
¿??????: Oh...vaya...  
  
Niño: Bueno basta de tanta plática que opinan si jugamos o hacemos algo divertido!!!  
  
Niña: Sí es buena idea!!! Qué opinas, te quedas a jugar con nosotros?  
  
¿??????: Bueno esta bien, suena divertido, es mejor que estar solo...  
  
Niño: Está decidido y que hacemos?.  
  
Niña: Pues que tal si jugamos a las escondidillas...  
  
¿??????: Bueno...  
  
Niña: Síiiiiiii, decidamos quien busca con piedra papel o tijeras!!!  
  
Niño: Síiiiiii quien pierda nos busca!!!  
  
¿??????: Esta bien.  
  
Niña: Entonces...!!!!!  
  
Todos: Piedra, papel o tijeras!!!  
  
Niña: SSSSSSÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Piedra!!! (n_n).  
  
¿??????: Piedra!!!.  
  
Niño: Tijeras......no se vale...ya perdí (u_u)...que tal si lo repetimos!!!.  
  
Niña: No ahora te aguantas.  
  
Niño: No se vale no estaba listo.  
  
Niña: No seas mal perdedor...  
  
¿??????: Si quieres lo volvemos a repetir.  
  
Niño: No déjalo...mejor empecemos a jugar.   
  
Niña: Bueno cuenta hasta 100 mientras nos escondemos.  
  
Niño: hasta 100!!! (o_O) eso es mucho!!!  
  
Niña: Bueno entonces hasta donde te sepas!!!  
  
¿??????: Si y no vayas a ver...  
  
Niño: Esta bien.  
  
Niña: Bueno ahora si empieza.  
  
En eso la niña y el chico salen corriendo del lugar para esconderse, mientras el otro niño cuenta.  
  
Niña: Me esconderé tras la maleza y tu?  
  
¿??????: Pues creo que en ese árbol o tal vez deba escoger otro sitio...  
  
Niña: Hay lo piensas mucho...ven ya encontré un buen sitio...  
  
La niña jala al chico para esconderse tras una roca...  
  
Niña: Ves es el lugar perfecto!!!  
  
¿??????: pues...  
  
Niña: Nunca nos encontrará aquí...  
  
¿??????: Sí...pero ahora hay que estar pendientes de lo que suceda...  
  
Niña: Relájate amigo!!! Tan solo es un juego. (n_n)  
  
¿??????: Ok.  
  
Mientras tanto el niño se encontraba en un dilema…  
  
Niño: 30,31,32,33,34...35.....36..........37..........(_)..38...............39..............¿que sigue después de ese número?(o_O) ...............90?bueno que mas da!!! Listos o no haya voy!!!  
  
El niño sale tras sus amigos...  
  
Niño: Sé que están por aquí!!! (gritando)  
  
Niña: jum...de seguro ni llego al 50...(_)  
  
¿???????: jejejeje....tu crees?!(^_^o).  
  
Niño: dónde estarán?  
  
Niña: Cuando te avise, corres lo más rápido que puedas hacia la base y así nos salvamos!!!  
  
¿??????: De acuerdo!!!  
  
Niña: Entonces.....(volteando a ver si el otro niño ya no estaba) ahora corrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee......  
  
El chico sale corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la base...  
  
¿??????: Base para todos mis amigos!!!!!  
  
Niña: Sí bien hecho!!! (chocando las manos con las del chico)  
  
Niño: Oye eso no se vale...(_) es trampa!!!   
  
Niña: Es 100% válido!!!  
  
Niño: No es cierto hicieron trampa!!!  
  
¿??????: Hay mira quien habla!!! Tú no terminaste de contar y no te dijimos nada!!!  
  
Niño:.............. hum...........pero no se vale!!!  
  
Niña y chico: jajajjajajajaja!!! Ganamos!!!   
  
Niño: hay mejor hagamos otra cosa...que tal si vamos a pescar!!!  
  
Niña: Excelente idea!!!  
  
¿??????: Síiii y lo que pesquemos lo asamos y comemos!!!  
  
Niño: Síiiiiiii que rico!!!(:P) Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre...  
  
Niña: Bueno entonces hagamos unas cañas con unas maderitas.  
  
¿??????: Cerca de aquí hay un lago, vamos!!!  
  
Los chicos se ponen en camino y en el trayecto buscan unos palitos de madera, las cuales utilizarán como cañas...  
  
¿??????: Con estas bastaran!!!  
  
Niño: Síiiiiii ahora a pescar!!!  
  
Los chicos corren hasta llegar al lago y arman las cañas...   
  
Niña: ah que bonito y tranquilo.  
  
¿??????: Sí es mi lugar favorito...aquí venía a pescar con mi papá (poniendo una cara medio triste).  
  
En eso el niño se tira al agua!!! Mojando a todos...  
  
Niña: Pero que!!!!(_) me has mojado toda!!!!  
  
Niño: ejejejejjeje es que se me antojo bañarme, además se ve tan bonita el agua que es mejor que nademos un rato!!!  
  
Niña: Pequeño delincuente como se te ocurrió esa idea!!!!  
  
Niño: Jejejejeje....  
  
¿???????: .........jajajajjajjajajjaa.....  
  
Niña: Ahora tu también te ríes?!!  
  
¿???????: Discúlpame pero me causa mucha gracia como se llevan ustedes dos.  
  
Niño: Jejejeje Oye porque no te das un buen chapuzón? (en eso el niño jala al chico y éste se intenta sujetar de la niña, lo que provoca que ambos caigan al agua)  
  
Niño: Ahora sí estamos todos juntos!!!  
  
En eso la niña sale inmediatamente e intenta zambullir al niño....  
  
Niña: Condenado enano!!! Mira lo que hiciste...ahora pagarás (con cara de villana)  
  
Niño: Discúlpame no fue mi intención...(empezando a huir de su amiga)  
  
Niña: Ahora verás!!!! (empieza a perseguirlo).  
  
¿???????: Jajajajajajajaja que graciosos son!!!!  
  
Niña: tu también mereces escarmiento!!   
  
¿???????: Eh!? Pero yo que hice!!!  
  
Niño: Nada lo más rápido que puedas chico!!! Ella lo dice en serio!!!  
  
¿???????: AAAAAAAAhhh!!! Jajajjajajajjajaja!!!!  
  
Y así pasaron casi toda la mañana jugando, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida...  
  
Niño: Ahora si ya me dio hambre...  
  
Niña: Menso no debiste tirarnos al agua...eso espantó a los peces!!!  
  
Niño: Pero fue muy divertido!!! o me equivoco Gohan?   
  
¿???????: Sí fue muy divertido...oye pero cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo nunca lo dije....  
  
Niña: Lo dice tu playera...  
  
Gohan: ah...jejejee, es cierto...ahora que lo pienso yo aún no les he preguntado por sus nombres...  
  
Niño: nuestros nombres...pues...  
  
Niña: Eh? Pues yo soy........ Karin y él es....pues...Goud!!!  
  
Goud: .....Goud?...Sí ese es mi nombre!!!  
  
Gohan: Mucho gusto entonces!!!  
  
Karin: Jejejeje bueno que opinan si pescamos algo y lo comemos!!!!  
  
Goud: Siiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Después de esto pescaron bastante y los frieron...  
  
Goud: Que rico estuvo!!!  
  
Gohan: Delicioso!!! Quedé satisfecho!!!  
  
Karin: Sí jamás me había llenado tanto.  
  
Goud: Si comimos mucho pero como dicen...barriga llena corazón contento!!!  
  
Gohan: Muy cierto!!! Jajajajajajaja.  
  
Y así empezaron a platicar todos...  
  
Karin: Oye Gohan y tu vas a la escuela?  
  
Gohan: No...pero tengo maestros particulares...  
  
Karin: Vaya debe ser pesado y un poco aburrido...  
  
Gohan: Algunas veces sí pero otras no...  
  
Goud: Oye y como está tu familia?  
  
Gohan: Eh? Pues ahora estamos un poco afectados por lo que ocurrió...mi papá murió hace apenas un año...(con cara triste).  
  
Karin: Y Por que murió?  
  
Goud: Karin no seas tan chismosa!!! No ves como dejas a Gohan!!!  
  
Gohan: No te preocupes Goud...Bueno mi papá murió en una pelea sacrificando su vida...pero fue mi culpa...Sino hubiera sido por mi descuido no estaría muerto...y ahora...él se ha ido...no sé si volveré a verlo...(cara triste)  
  
Karin: Discúlpame Gohan...Pero sabes que pienso?  
  
Gohan: Eh...pues no sé dime...  
  
Karin: Yo pienso que no fue tu culpa...todos cometemos errores y creo que tu papá estaría triste si te escuchara diciendo eso...El te quiere muchísimo verdad?  
  
Gohan: Sí  
  
Goud: Por eso se sacrificó...porque te quiere mucho y no soportaría verte triste... Él está orgulloso de ti, de eso no hay duda!!!. Muchas personas dicen que los padres dan su vida por ver que sus hijos sean felices...yo creo que eso hizo tu papá...Él no soportaría verte llorar y con una cara así!!! Arriba el ánimo y no te rindas!! Además ten en cuenta que donde quiera que esté...él siempre te cuidará...tal vez ya no esté junto a ti materialmente pero espiritualmente él siempre estará contigo...  
  
Karin: Así es Gohan!!!   
  
Gohan: Sí...tienen razón...él nunca me abandonará y no le gustaría que esté triste...  
  
Goud: Así es!!! Además ten por seguro que él volverá, te lo prometo, además recuerda que creer es poder!!!  
  
Karin: Huuuuuy Goud hoy estás muy inspirado!!!  
  
Goud: Claro que sí!!!Es la pura verdad!! (sonriendo).  
  
Gohan: Jajajajajajaja  
  
Y así pasaron un rato hasta que....  
  
Karin: Ya es tarde...creo que ya debemos irnos Goud...  
  
Goud: Sí lo sé...  
  
Gohan: Sí tienen razón...mi mamá me va a matar, no le dije a donde iría...  
  
Karin: Bueno pues entonces...creo que es hora de despedirnos...  
  
Gohan: Sí, pero esperen, mañana nos podemos volver a ver!!!  
  
Goud: Pues...no creo...  
  
Gohan: Qué lastima, pero me divertí muchísimo el día de hoy, gracias!!!  
  
Karin: No hay porque, nunca se te olvide lo que platicamos de tu papá...  
  
Gohan: Sí!!! Ahora ya no me deprimiré y seré feliz!!  
  
Goud: Bien dicho!!! Además ahora debes cuidar a tu mamá y a los que de seguro vendrán...  
  
Gohan: Eh? No entiendo?  
  
Karin: Jajajaja...no le hagas caso algunas veces dice muchas incoherencias...  
  
Gohan: Bueno entonces cuídense mucho y espero volver a verlos...  
  
Karin y Goud: Nosotros también.  
  
En eso Gohan se eleva por los aires y los niños lo observan...  
  
Karin: Cuídate!!!  
  
Goud: Buen vuelo!!!  
  
Gohan: Sí...eh? no se impresionaron...(pensando) Nos vemos   
  
Gohan se aleja de sus amigos, mientras ellos solo observan...  
  
Karin: Bueno ahora sí regresemos...hoy fue un día muy pesado...  
  
Goud: Sí pero fue un excelente día!!!  
  
Karin: Si, me divertí bastante...fue bueno acompañarte Gokú...  
  
Goud: Jejejejeje sí...lo mejor es que pude platicar con mi hijo, hacerlo reír y lo que es más importante, le dije que no se preocupara y que viviera feliz...   
  
Karin: Fue buena idea, pero ahora necesitamos regresar antes de que kaioh se moleste con nosotros...recuerda que te necesito regresar y volver a mí puesto...  
  
En eso los 2 niños empiezan a caminar y de repente se transforman mostrando su verdadera apariencia...  
  
Gokú: Oye, fue buena idea lo del cambio de nuestra apariencia, verdad?  
  
  
  
Karin: Sip, el gordito Kaioh algunas veces dice cosas que pueden servirnos...  
  
Gokú: Sí, jajajajajajaja bueno ahora volvamos...   
  
En eso empiezan a alejarse y como si fuera una ilusión se desvanecen...  
  
FIN...  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer el fic...sé que es un poco como sacado de onda y medio aburrido pero me gustó el hacerlo...jejejeje, bueno me despido y nos vemos...aaaaah las aclaraciones, la chica que manejé que se llamaba Karin es una de las guardianas del otro mundo...discúlpenme si no les platiqué sobre ella pero es de otra historia que estoy tratando de escribir...y con respecto al nombre de Goud, pues ese nombre es de otro personaje también de otra historia pero bueno ahora si me despido y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer...Hasta la vista!!! Cuídense y sean muy felices!!! 


End file.
